1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a hybrid vertical cavity laser and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical interconnection technology for data communication by using light has less transmission loss and electromagnetic interference as compared to electrical interconnection. Thus, such an optical interconnection technology is suitable for implementing a system for high-bandwidth, higher speed data communication. Recently, interests in a technology to implement a silicon-based optical integrated circuit have increased.
The silicon-based optical integrated circuit may include several optical devices such as a light source, an optical waveguide, an optical modulator, an optical filter, a photodetector, etc. and carries a signal by optical interconnection. In this case, a technique to increase the optical efficiency of an integrated structure, for example, a structure or manufacturing method for enabling light emitted from the light source to be efficiently coupled is an important task.
For example, a hybrid vertical cavity laser has a structure in which a vertically resonating and oscillating laser beam is coupled to an optical waveguide for transmitting the laser beam along a horizontal direction, and in this case, structure in which a laser aperture is coupled to the optical wave guide is related closely to coupling efficiency. Furthermore, in case that a laser has a mesa structure with a higher aspect ratio, a manufacturing process for precise alignment between the laser aperture and the optical wave guide is somewhat complex.